The present invention relates to improvements in the collectors of solar energy trapping devices.
Known collectors used in the solar energy trapping devices for its conversion into heating energy, show a high percentage of losses due to the effect of re-emission, convection, conduction and reflection of solar light on the own absorbent surface and others.
Remedies to these problems have been sought and in some cases, the losses due to the effect of convection and re-emission have been somewhat reduced.